


Bajo la luz de la luna

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los secretos devoran el alma, y más cuando la respuesta está donde menos lo imaginas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo la luz de la luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Labsente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labsente/gifts).



Había sido cuando tenían siete y recién se había mudado a ese vecindario cuando Tom, con una sonrisa tímida pero amable, le había dicho: «¿Quieres ser mi amigo?», y sin darle oportunidad a responder le lanzó la pelota que tenía entre sus manos. La hemorragia nasal y que Tom llorase con él con igual desconsuelo fue lo que marcó el inicio de su amistad. De eso diez años y medio.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, Bill cerró su laptop, renunciando por el momento a avanzar más del ensayo que debía presentar para su clase de sociales. Estaba a escasas semanas de graduarse de la escuela y las asignaciones parecían multiplicarse en vez de disminuir.

—¿Te falta mucho?

—No, pero el cerebro ya se me secó —bromeó sin humor. Tom, tendido en su cama, bajó el libro que leía y liberó una breve risa—. Sí, _ja, ja_ , muy gracioso.

—Sabes que sí. Ven aquí, Bill.

Bill fingió pensarlo, dio un par de vueltas en la silla giratoria y luego se encogió de hombros. Fue hacia Tom y se echó a su lado, apoyándose en sus codos e inclinándose para besarlo. El beso fue intenso los primeros minutos, sus respiraciones se agitaron y la temperatura subió, sin embargo, las manos de Tom que acariciaban los costados de Bill de pronto se pusieron rígidas y dejó de corresponder el beso.

—Lo siento —murmuró separándose—. N-no _puedo_.

—Ssh, está bien.

Pasaron unos cuantos instantes para que Tom buscase refugio en sus brazos y Bill lo envolvió en ellos, asegurándole de nuevo que todo estaba bien.

A decir la verdad, _nada_ estaba bien.

Tenían quince cuando compartieron su primer beso, inseguros, emocionados por lo que significaba llevar su amistad de tantos años en esa dirección. Y había sido maravilloso que su mejor amigo se convirtiese en su novio, su confidente, su mundo entero, pero esa felicidad completa y sin oscuridad no había durado demasiado.

Desde que el padre de Tom había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, todo se había ido desmoronando poco a poco.

Bill había estado presente cada etapa de degradación, cómo así la preocupación inicial de Tom porque su padre no retornaba a casa había ido mutando a obsesión enfermiza e inquietud sobre lo que había sido de él. Los grupos de búsqueda y la policía no habían encontrado nada y lo que quedó fueron teorías de que Jörg Kaulitz, harto de todo, dejó el pueblo atrás sin decirle nada a nadie y recomenzó su vida lejos.

—Tom, tengo… tengo que decirte algo —musitó hundiendo el rostro en las rastas rubias de Tom, sintiendo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, no de excitación sino de algo más.

—¿Ah?

Las palabras se le arremolinaron en la lengua, la confesión que tenía que hacer provocando que le palpitase cada una de sus venas y arterias. Había pensado millones de oportunidades en cómo aproximarse al tema, cómo vomitar la verdad, sin llegar nunca a una conclusión en la que el desastre fuese tan grande que los pedazos que quedarían jamás podrían volverse a unir.

Era un hecho, las consecuencias de lo que había sucedido lo atormentarían el resto de su existencia. Pero a Tom también, y _debía_ ser franco por más que significase el fin.

Una vez más fue incapaz.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? —preguntó Bill con cuidado cuando Tom se sentó en la cama para mirarlo, curioso por lo que quería decirle.

—Hm… Debes terminar tu ensayo —respondió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero quédate —insistió. Un hombro se elevó y sonrió a medias, levantándose y anunciando que le diría a su mamá para que pusiese otro plato en la mesa y que él debía avisar a la suya que no llegaría a dormir.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, la careta de Bill se desplomó al suelo haciéndose añicos y una expresión inconcebible se apropió de su cara. Se puso las palmas encima de los ojos, enjugando las lágrimas y se obligó a inhalar y exhalar.

No solo su vida sexual estaba en picada como secuela directa de la desaparición del padre de Tom sino también la salud mental de ambos.

Tom colgó su teléfono y volvió a tenderse en la cama, exhausto. Ya iban a cumplirse varias semanas desde la última vez que había hecho algo más que besarse y tocarse por encima de la ropa con Bill, y le estaba frustrando, pero cada que estaban en el humor sus pensamientos le traicionaban.

Mientras más palpable se hacía el terminar la escuela y seguir los planes que tenía con Bill de mudarse a Hamburgo en busca de un futuro lejos del pueblo en el que habían crecido, más atormentado se sentía por abandonar a su mamá, dejándola sola con el peso de la desaparición de su papá.

Cuando Bill regresó informando que ya debían bajar para la cena, lo atrapó entre sus brazos y le prometió recompensarle ese fin de semana.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó el otro chico sonriéndole, dejando que repartiera besos en su cuello.

—Totalmente. Va a ser una sorpresa, déjalo en mis manos.

—Amo las sorpresas —ronroneó Bill.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo.

Por eso mismo, cuando llegó el sábado y la pañoleta que servía para tapar los ojos de Bill cayó, Tom quedó asombrado de cómo su fisonomía mutaba a una indescifrable. Estaban en el lago, un lugar al que siempre iban cuando eran unos niños a jugar y que, por un motivo que no lograba sacar en limpio, dejaron de visitar súbitamente en algún momento.

—Preparé un picnic. Un picnic a la luz de la luna —elaboró, intentando mantener el ambiente—. ¿No te gusta? ¿Bill?

Bill, quien tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto lejano, al escucharlo viró y sonrió, contemplando la manta en el suelo y la canasta.

No había pisado ese lugar en dos años. Cuando le habían invitado o alguna actividad había sido realizada ahí, las excusas brotando de su boca de forma natural lo habían justificado, sin embargo, Tom no era de hacer gestos románticos así por así y sabía que no podría brindar ninguna justificación si declaraba que _necesitaban_ marcharse a otro lado.

Tampoco ayudaba que fuese luna llena igual que en esa fatídica ocasión.

—¿Vino o cerveza?

La pregunta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sentó al costado de Tom, dándole un beso y recibiendo la lata de cerveza que pidió.

—Es tan tranquilo.

—Sí —asintió Bill, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Tom y apoyando su espalda en su pecho.

—Todo ha sido tan caótico estos meses —suspiró. Bill se estremeció por el aire tibio en su oreja—. Sé que no he sido el mejor novio pero mi cabeza no me da un respiro, sabes, entre los trabajos, los créditos que tengo que conseguir sino quiero cursar en verano, y… y lo de mi papá que no puedo dejar atrás.

Bill guardó silencio, centrándose en la luna a lo lejos, redonda, luminosa, y el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Tom.

—No sé qué haría sin ti. Sin tu apoyo probablemente me hubiese lanzado a la búsqueda yo solo, ofuscado y paranoico, cuando la policía se dio por vencida por más que encontraron su camioneta abandonada y las declaraciones de mi mamá y mías afirmando que papá no nos abandonaría, y que en caso remoto de que lo hiciera, siquiera hubiera dejado señal de su paradero.

Otra vez el tema. Las manos gélidas de Tom vagaban por su vientre, debajo de su sweater pero por arriba de su camiseta, evidentemente tentando camino; lo que no podía saber era que Bill tenía la mente muy apartada, escuchándolo sin hacerlo.

Jörg Kaulitz había sido un padre y esposo modelo a vista de todo Loitsche, trabajador y honrado, un hombre amable cuyo desvanecimiento en el aire permanecería por siempre como una pregunta pendiente, uno de los escasos remezones que había sufrido ese pueblo con contados habitantes y donde nunca ocurría nada.

—Ahora quiero olvidarme de papá y pensar solo en ti, Billi.

La lata de cerveza de la que no había tomado más de un par de sorbos fue sacada de sus manos, a la vez que Tom le hacía voltear y atrapaba sus labios en un beso que prometía muchas cosas. Bill no dejó caer los párpados, todavía viendo fijamente la luna y recordando los eventos acaecidos hacía dos años. En la especie de trance en el que estaba, no se percató de nada incluso cuando su espalda entró en contacto con el suelo y un peso conocido se situó encima.

—Te he extrañado tanto.

El jadeo contra su oído y sus pantalones siendo bajados lo trajo de golpe a la realidad. Soltó un chillido que dejó confundido a Tom y lo empujó lejos.

—No puedo, no aquí —explicó tembloroso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué algo, Bill?

—Tu padre… él… tú, él…

Tom se encontró aún más desconcertado, una ceja alzada y las dudas bulléndole en el cerebro.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi papá con todo esto?

Bill se incorporó de un brinco, abrochándose los pantalones y cerrándose la chaqueta. Tom lo imitó, y lo siguió cuando dio unos pasos hacia el lago.

—Yo sé dónde está —reveló Bill por fin.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

—En el fondo de este lago.

El lago era inmenso y profundo, en sí uno de los escasos sitios dignos de visitar en el pueblo. Tom miró el horizonte oscuro e hizo una mueca. No comprendía nada.

—No entiendo —declaró—. ¿Por qué tienes esa seguridad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Dando otro paso más hacia el agua, Bill se detuvo apenas sintió humedad en sus pies enfundados en unas botas que adoraba. El corazón le latía violentamente, lo sentía en la garganta y en las orejas; quería escaparse porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—Tenía dieciséis años —su voz era apenas un hilillo que se perdía en la penumbra. Tom se contuvo de sacudirlo y reuniendo su fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a seguir escuchando en vez de volverse loco exigiendo respuestas—. Tu papá siempre me había caído muy bien, así como a todos en Loitsche, siempre tan cordial y sonriente, inclusive cuando tenía problemas. Esa tarde fui a buscarte, él me dijo que le habías pedido que me avisaras que estabas en el lago. Me extrañé porque habíamos quedado después de tus prácticas, para, ya sabes. Pero tu papá lo decía, y no tenía por qué dudar. Se ofreció a traerme.

—Bill…

Las sospechas se amontonaban, ideas peligrosas y dolorosas. Hacía falta sumar uno más uno para imaginar a dónde iba lo que Bill le estaba relatando, sin embargo, no quería creerlo. Cada partícula de su cuerpo lo negaba.

—No es cierto, dime que no es cierto.

—No he dicho nada —masculló Bill con tal dureza que Tom tuvo que hacerlo girar para verle la cara.

El maquillaje impecable era un recuerdo. Las mejillas de Bill tenían rastros negros y sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados pero no había un rostro contraído por las lágrimas; eso era lo de menos, fue la mirada que se le incrustó en el alma lo que hizo que Tom retrocediera y negara con la cabeza.

—¡No te creo!

—Cuando llegamos no había nadie, esto estaba desolado —dijo Bill, a diferencia de antes, su voz se escuchaba inflexible, muy hueca, como si fuese otra persona la que estuviese contando lo sucedido—. Me obligó a bajarme del auto a empujones y tuve ni remota idea de lo que pasaba hasta que me dijo que me desnudase.

—No, Bill, no puedes… No…

A diferencia de él, Tom sí lloraba, y fue ese sollozo lo que terminó de quebrarle. Habían sido dos largos años lidiando con el peso aplastante de semejante secreto, sintiendo la culpabilidad de guardarlo de Tom y muriendo de a pocos cada que el asunto era tratado y su mejor amigo y novio se tornaba irreconocible por la tristeza.

Salvó la corta distancia que lo separaba de Tom, y lo abrazó.

—¿Te violó?

—No llegó a hacerlo —balbuceó.

—Porque lo mataste. —La oración tenía una fuerza cruda, abrumadora—. ¡Mataste a mi padre!

El abrazo fue roto con tal brusquedad que Bill cayó de espaldas. Tom, ciego de ira, angustiado como estaba por las revelaciones, se lanzó, aplastándole y le agarró de la chaqueta, sacudiéndole.

—¡Intentó violarme, Tom! —vociferó Bill, llorando. Su grito resonó en sus oídos y el eco les persiguió—. ¡Suéltame!

Los reclamos de Tom por su silencio, los aullidos inentendibles, el dolor emocional reflejado de modo verbal, lo dejó mudo, reducido a ser oídos y músculos sin capacidad de moverse ante los puños que se estrellaban contra su pecho sin verdadero vigor.

Había tenido dieciséis y una personalidad que ahora podía calificar de ingenua por convencerse que se estaba inventado cosas por cada atisbo lleno de lascivia en su dirección que le pescó al papá de Tom. Y ahora tenía dieciocho, el corazón y la vida hechos pedazos por algo que solo no ocurrió debido al impulso que le dictó que para sacarse al hombre que le separaba las piernas para quitarle algo más que inocencia debía darle con la piedra que tenía al alcance de la mano.

—Déjame —pidió sintiendo que ya no podía respirar.

Los golpes en su pecho habían ido tomando ímpetu y ahora eran repartidos en sus costillas y estómago, las lágrimas de Tom le caían en las mejillas y por más que se removía y bateaba sus brazos, los golpes y el peso opresor no le dejaban ir. Se vio transportado.

Dejó de ver la fisonomía de Tom convulsionada por el sufrimiento, reemplazándola por una barbilla barbuda que le hacía cosquillas en los besos forzados. Volvió a escuchar diciéndole: «No luches, muchacho, te gustará más que cuando te lo hace mi hijo», el ritmo cardíaco se le subió tanto que sintió que arrojaría sangre, y… y de nuevo su instinto de sobrevivencia le indicó qué era lo que debía hacer.

Esta vez no fue una piedra, fueron sus puños y la pujanza ciega brotando de su interior que le dictaba que se protegiese. Apartó a quien creía que era Jörg buscando completar lo que esa vez no había podido y dio reveses hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron en carne viva, repletos de sangre propia y ajena, y en reemplazo a las bonitas facciones de Tom, quedaba un amasijo sanguinolento irreconocible.

Bill se puso en pie y justo cuando iba a estampar su pie en la masa inerte que tenía adelante, el brillo de un piercing reflejando la luz de la luna en un labio muy hinchado lo despertó de su inconsciencia.

Miró sus manos, saboreó el dolor en sus puños y en su tórax, y solo entonces entró en pánico. Tom respiraba, lo comprobó trémulo, y llamó a Emergencias antes de sentarse, tomar la mano de Tom y llorar todo lo que no se había permitido llorar en dos años.


End file.
